Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray (Photo-Novel)
''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray '' (小説 機動戦士ガンダムSEED DESTINY ASTRAY, Kidō Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny Astray) written by Tomohiro Chiba and illustrated by Tsuyoshi Ogata published by Kadokawa Shoten and serialized by Gundam Ace magazine between October 2004 - June 2006. Story Chapters *SHOT: 001 DINN RAVEN Jess Rabble is once again recruited by Matias, this time Matias has hired Jess for the express purpose of getting a photo of ZAFT's "New Millennium" series MS specifically the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior, Matias has already confirmed the location of the test site, all Jess has to do is wait and get the photos. After Three days of patiently waiting at the airport for the test a transport plane arrives carrying 2 ZAKU Warrior's. With their arrival Jess gets the photo he was hire for but it is not long before he is discovered and the units move towards his location. However unbeknownst to Jess, Kaite Madigan a freelance Mobile Suit pilot was also hired by Matias to help complete Jess's assignment, as such he moves to disable one of the ZAKU by both stabbing and shooting it in the head rendering it unable to continue operating. Using this as a distraction Jess takes some photos of the downed unit and immediately departs as he realizes that this is his chance to escape. Two days later Jess delivers the photos' to Matias, Matias states that many different parties would pay significantly for something that could embarrass ZAFT. *SHOT: 002 DREADNOUGHT H *SHOT: 003 GUNDAM ASTRAY OUT *SHOT: 004 SKY GRASPER *SHOT: 005 GuAIZ R *SHOT: 006 MADIGAN'S ZAKU *SHOT: 007 IMPULSE GUNDAM *SHOT: 008 G-FLIGHT *SHOT: 009 IMPULSE VARIATION *SHOT: 010 GELLS-GHE *SHOT: 011 ELIJAH'S ZAKU *SHOT: 012 MULTI PACK *SHOT: 013 TESTAMENT GUNDAM *SHOT: 014 DIVINE STRIKER *SHOT: 015 OUT FRAME D *SHOT: 016 NO.12 VS NO.12 *SHOT: 017 RGX-04 *SHOT: 018 DESTINY *LAST SHOT: PARTY Characters Civilians *Jess Rabble *Setona Winters *Matias *Kaite Madigan *Prayer Reverie Junk Guild *Liam Garfield *Lowe Guele *The Professor *Yoon Sefan *Kisato Yamabuki Serpent Tail *Kazahana Adja *Loretta Adja *Gai Murakumo *Reed Wheeler ZAFT *Mare Strode *Riika Sheder *Bernadette Leroux *Courtney Heironimus Earth Alliance/The Clan *Ile De Llorar List of Mechanics Civilians 'Mobile Weapons' *AMF-103A DINN RAVEN *ZGMF-1017 GINN *GAT-01 Strike Dagger *GAT-X133 Sword Calamity *MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame w/Mars Jacket *MWF-JG71 Raysta *YMF-X000A/H Dreadnought H *ZGMF-1001 Madigan's ZAKU Phantom *ZGMF-1000/AAL Noctiluca ZAKU Warrior *ZGMF-1017AS GINN Assault Type *ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame *ZGMF-X12+AQM/E-X01 Aile Gundam Astray Out Frame *ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame G-Flight *ZGMF-X12+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Gundam Astray Out Frame *ZGMF-X12/γ Blast Gundam Astray Out Frame *ZGMF-X12D Astray Out Frame D *ZGMF-X12D+AQM/E-X02 Sword Gundam Astray Out Frame D *ZGMF-X12D/θ Destiny Astray Out Frame D *ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High Maneuver Type II 'Vehicles and Support Units' *FX-550 Skygrasper *Skygrasper G-Flight Junk Guild 'Mobile Weapons' *MWF-JG71 Raysta *ZGMF-1017 Works GINN *ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame *MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame *MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame w/Mars Jacket Serpent Tail 'Mobile Weapons' *MBF-P03secondG Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second G *MBF-P03secondL Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L *ZGMF-1017 Elijah's GINN *ZGMF-1001 Elijah's ZAKU Phantom ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) 'Mobile Weapons' *ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R *ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior *ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam *ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam *ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse Gundam *ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam *ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam *ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse *ZGMF-X56/ε Abyss Impulse *ZGMF-X56/δ Chaos Impulse *ZGMF-X56/ζ Gaia Impulse *ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam *ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam 'Vehicles and Support Units' *DRAGOON Flyer Orb Union 'Mobile Weapons' *MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Earth Alliance/The Clan 'Mobile Weapons' *GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger *GAT-01A1+AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Dagger *GAT-02L2 Dagger L *GAT-02L2+AQM/E-X02 Sword Dagger L *GAT-706S Deep Forbidden *YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe *ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam *ZGMF-X12A+AQM/E-X02 Sword Testament Gundam *ZGMF-X12A+AQM/E-X01 Aile Testament Gundam *GMF-X12A+AQM/E-X05 Divine Testament Gundam *ZGMF-YX21R Proto-Saviour *ZGMF-YX21R+X11A Proto-Saviour+11 Gallery Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN Vol. 1 Cover.jpg|Vol. 1 Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN Vol. 2 Cover.jpg|Vol. 2 Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 01.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 02.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 03.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 04.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 05.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 06.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 07.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 08.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 09.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 10.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 11.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 12.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 13.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 14.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 15.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 16.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 17.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 18.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 19.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 20.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 21.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 22.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 23.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 24.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 25.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 26.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 27.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 28.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 29.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 30.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 31.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 32.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 33.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 34.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 35.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 36.jpg References Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN Reference 01.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN Reference 02.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN Reference 03.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN Reference 04.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN Reference 05.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN Reference 06.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN Reference 07.jpg Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 4-04-471701-X-C0193 *Vol.2 ISBN 4-04-471702-8-C0193 External Links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/lnovel/bk_detail.php?pcd=200504000241 *http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/destiny-astray-novel/index.htm *http://www.gundam-seed-d.net/d_astray/etc/novel.html *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/novel/seeddastrayp.htm